Talk:Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
Template Talk Page /Archive1 Update New Text on Website, Update Released!. The situation is still confused and incoherent.--Kiyuhito 12:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Yeah, I was wondering if that update was going to force us to update any of the stats. If stats update, maybe we should put the old ones in parentheses? Or maybe just mention it in that item's page, depending how many changes there are?--Reinhart77 00:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I have created a new template that can be used for entering updated values. It's simply called "updated". The first argument is the updated value and the second argument is the original value. If either of these is unknown, ??? will appear instead. The updated value appears, but hovering the mouse over it will give you the original value.--Reinhart77 04:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 and 9 Confirmed Looks like Chapter 8 and 9 will be coming out in January. 8 will have Legion, while 9 will have Beelzebub. GameFAQs --Reinhart77 17:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting info, thanks. Chapter 8 ("Too many as one"?) may have a more SotN-oriented look according to the little screenshot. The japanese text deals with Legion. As for Chapter 9, as a GameFaqs member said, the "Lord of the Flies" (?) can be Abaddon too, considering he has been a DS game boss. Release date: January 2011. And I hope more music will be released too! -Chernabogue 12:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Beelzebub is King of Flies, Abaddon is locusts. It is not necessary to discuss it.--Kiyuhito 12:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Beelzebub confirmed by Konami. -Chernabogue 20:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Castlevania HD guild? Do you think we should make a guild, Castlevania wiki people who play Castlevania HD? Xandail 02:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That'd be pretty cool. I'd have to get an xbox 360 first myself.--Reinhart77 06:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) @Reinhart77 - Ditto that. However, it seems that I will get one by Easter. Shadowmaster 00:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) That's great. My latest 'vania purchase was an iPhone so I can now play Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. It's a pretty good puzzle game. I'm hoping to wait out HD to appear on PS3. But if it takes too much time, will have to get that XBox360.--Reinhart77 02:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Neither have PS3 or X360, so playing new Castlevania games is on DS for me. However, I can do the soundtrack/music part of the guide, if anyone is interested. -Chernabogue 16:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) A music question I can't play HoD (or HD) and I've never find a video with "One World Ruler" playing. Where/When does this song play in the game? -Chernabogue 17:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It, along with Crimson Blood, never actually plays in the game. It is a bonus track for Sound Test and can be selected to play on a level and/or boss instead of the automatically-selected theme. Here is the theme. Shadowmaster 22:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I thought it could have been a Final boss theme or something like that. -Chernabogue 11:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hammer was canceled IGA says that Hammer was canceled. Source (Talk of IGA and Ryohgo Narita).--Kiyuhito 09:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Was there a reason? Mugen Kagemaru 21:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) IGA says "Hammer was cut with convenience on the production. Judgement and Harmony of Despair". Concrete reason is unknown.--Kiyuhito 05:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Castlevania:HD for Playstation 3 Source Siliconera. all I can say is ..., ITS ABOUT D**N TIME! Ixbran 08:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't see it confirmed at E3 or anywhere else. -Chernabogue 14:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Lets wait and see if its true or not. I my self am hoping it is, because I Really want this game. I have considerd getting a 360 soly to play this, but that would be a major waste of money. so it being released for the PS3 would be the best thing EVER! Ixbran 19:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It seems other sites have been confirming it as well. Destructoid IGN 1UP Gameinformer Ixbran 19:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed at E3 Rely on Horror According to this website the game has been confirmed for the PS3 at E3. It will be released for PSN Late Summer, Early Fall. I will add that to the page now. EDIT Aparrently that site got its info from the Official Konami Face Book account, show casing a video of an announcer telling viewers of the port. Face Book Announcement Video Ixbran Page Updated I updated the Page with a new lay out, featuring parts dedicated to the upcoming PSN Release of the game. Hope the way I did ist is satisfactory. Ixbran 07:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) created a template Template Talk Page to make going through pages easier for those going through the wiki. I would advise trying to make one for all the different games. One of the reasons I dont come to this wiki is because its hard to go from page to page. Having these templates would make going through the wiki sooooo much easier. Ixbran 10:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Great idea and good job! Could you however make it a bit smaller? And is there a way to make it more "better-looking"? :) -Chernabogue 13:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::For most wikis this is a decent size. and if it appears too big, that's what the hide button is for. It is possible to have it be multiple colors, but I my self don't know how to make them that way. I have very little experience with Wiki Coding, and used the best of my abilities to make this. Someone who is better at coding needs to add the colors and such to make it look nicer. the way it is now is the best I personally can make it, sorry. Ixbran 16:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll try ;). Thanks for creating it! If I can make something cool with its design, you'll be able to make other templates for the other games with it. -Chernabogue 19:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, I did something that seems better. Now, I'm making a "basic" template everyone will be able to use for every game, with a minimum of changes to do. EDIT: You can find the template here: Template:CategoryBox. -Chernabogue 20:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I was thinking of something else. Since each Castvlevania game has a different color scheme in their logo and box-art, i was thinking that each castlevania games Template could use the colors from the games logo and box art. If hey all look the same, then pages with multiple templates, for characters in multiple games, it would be hard to tell the difference due to similar colors. Ixbran 20:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I was thinking the same (look at the CategoryBox template page). For this one, I used two of the artwork's background colors. -Chernabogue 20:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, i was thinking. why not use the Red and Gold colors from the Text on this image? EDIT The reason i suggest this is because of the current colors are very subduded and kind of dull. Its better to use brighter, eye catching colors. To help get peoples attention. Ixbran 20:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I just changed it up a bit, both the colors and lay-out. What do you think? dose it work better? If not, feel free to change it back to the way it was. Ixbran 21:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, I just rechange a bit the color's code and made the titles' font white, so it's easier to see it. I'm going to make some templates for other games, then people will help us by filling the box with content. -Chernabogue 06:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Update on PSN Release http://www.konami.com/article/_KONAMI_ANNOUNCES_CASTLEVANIA_HARMONY_OF_DESPAIR_FOR/226 A new local co-op mode for 4 players has been added to the PSN version. Also, Chapter 7, Julius, and Yoko will be included in the base game rather than being DLC. Ixbran 21:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the news. wonder if they'll add local co-op to the xbox version?--Reinhart77 22:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Perssonaly I hope they dont put it on the 360. We PS3 owners have been waiting a long time for this game. we desirve to have things they dont for making us wait so long. Not to mention when PSN was hacked and down, 360 owners were going to chat forums, as well as other chat websites, and trolling PSN users. mocking us and teasing us. but that's just my personal opinion, if they decided to put the local co-op as DLC for the 360 owners, I really wouldn't care. I just don't think they deserve it. Ixbran 00:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it sort of forces us to buy the PS3 version if we already have the XBox one (I had to buy the XBox just for the game, and of course now feel stupid for doing so, but it's not like i wasn't expecting it) if we want local co-op. Knowing me, I'll buy the PS3 version just for the local co-op, and then three months later they'll announce it for Xbox and I'll slap myself in the head yet again.--Reinhart77 02:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::think of it like this: the PS3 has local co-op, the 360 dosnt. for the PS3, online gaming is free. For the 360 you need to buy xbox live subscription, which expires 3 months or a year later. The DLC Prices for the 360 are up the wall, and chances are the PSN prices will be cheaper (The system owners Microsoft and Sony determine the DLC Prices, not the game companies) you should just sell your 360 and get the game for the PS3. its so much more cheaper that way. I was tempted to get a 360 for this game, but i knew it would have been a waist of my time and money to buy a system for just one game. Now i am glad i didnt. By th way, whats your PSN? Ill add you sowe can play online together. Ixbran 02:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, thanks for the reminder about how much it costs to play online on X-Box. The PS3 version would pay for itself pretty quickly considering the money I'd save by not paying for the xbox live subscription, and I'd now be able to play online. Now that I got an XBox, I'm keeping it though. Mainly for the Game Room, which is the only place I know of that has a large collection of classic Konami arcade titles. But I'll also want to try out Kokoro Belmont in Otomedius Excellent when it comes out. On XBox, I was using the Reinhart77 name, but for PSN, its a rather dull "user Andy" that I had entered without realizing what I was doing. Wonder if I could ever change it. Starting over on PSN will be rough. It'll be easy to get back to the point I'm at right now, now that I know how to beat them, but I'll not have much of my stuff by the time I get there since I'll get there so much quicker. Oh well, everyone else on PSN will be in the same boat at least when it first comes out.--Reinhart77 05:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mine is Ixbran. when sending the friend request do i send it to "User Andy" or do i just send it to "Andy"? i want to make sure im sending it to the correct person, and not someone else by mistake. Ixbran 06:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's literally "user Andy", with that capitalization (if that's important). I think I must have entered my name and not noticed that I needed to hit the backspace button to delete the default name "user" or something like that.--Reinhart77 13:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Now, is this your PS3 user name, or your actual PSN? they can be two completely different names. is "user Andy" the name that appears when you turn on your PS3? or is it the name that shows up when you log on Playsation Network? Just so you know PSN Names are alwase turned to lowercase letters. when i tried sending a friend request to "user Andy" it was turned into "userandy". Ixbran 20:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Question about saved films Can you download them? and if so, how? my download saved films thing is empty no matter how many replays i save...Kornflakes89 02:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) In Japan PS3 version HD isn't released in Japan. Also, Lords of Shadow DLC Reverie and Resurrection (DLC). It may be one by which this means that a Japanese market was abandoned.--Kiyuhito 11:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) PS3HD was released in Japan today (March 29, 2012). But, Reverie and Resurrection have not come yet.--Kiyuhito 04:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh boy, it would be a sad day if the Japanese market was ever abandoned. --Reinhart77 04:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Japan no longer seems to be a base in Akumajo Dracula/Castlevania.--Kiyuhito 05:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) New templates Take a look at this: http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/HoD_Chapters_Template IMO, it'll be better than what we have right now. What do you all think about it? -Chernabogue (talk) 13:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Looks very nice. --Nagumo baby (talk) 20:17, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Nagumo! And may I suggest this too: http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/HoD_Characters_Template? -Chernabogue (talk) 14:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :I really like it. Very organised and visually interesting to look at. PlayStation Awards Akumajo Dracula: Harmony of Despair won PlayStation Store Special Prize in Japan. IGA.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nice, we should add it to the intro of the HoD game page. -Chernabogue (talk) 16:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Problem: The Special abilities from the characters can't be read